


承认

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个Lex出了火坑，跳进了蛇坑的故事（雾）。<br/>和LexCorp的第二大股东对抗，但是lex却是个Omega，他不得不找人标记他，于是他‘色诱利诱’了Bruce Wayne答应标记他，和Bruce吧啦吧啦吧啦的故事（就不再剧透了）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lex是个Omega？Bruce当然知道，但是，不代表全世界都该知道，他看着报纸上的那些字，报纸并没有把Lex是个Omega当做一件大事，仅仅一笔带过，但是那几个字，比整篇文章所描述的事更加引人注目。Lex不是笨蛋，保密了那么久的Omega身份被突然爆出来，他是又要做什么了？Bruce看着报纸上那个自得满满的人，与记忆中的那个人差别太大了。那个因为发情期而躲在昏暗的房间，因为害怕而拒绝任何人接近，因为受伤而无力逃走的人，所幸当时他遇到的是Bruce，一个能控制住自己的Alpha，他给他留下抑制剂后离开。直到老Lex去世的时候，Bruce才知道，他是Lex Luthor Jr.，那个老Lex一直关在家里的孩子，甚至没有在公共场合提起过的孩子。而他不知道，那是一次没有成功的诱惑。

Bruce走进会场的时候，那一股他曾经闻过的味道，就一直萦绕在他的身边。那是Lex的味道，迷迭香加上少量的紫苏，还有浓厚的可可，甜腻却又苦涩。他在这里走过，他在这里停留了一会，甚至在这里和一个Alpha交谈，该死的，难道他不知道他的味道多么的招人吗？Omega的香味是引子，能引发所有Alpha兽性的引子，而Lex是一个没有被人沾染过的Omega，甚至他的味道还带有处子的特有标志。被人知道是个Omega是一回事，但是，就这样毫无顾忌的跑出来又是一回事。明知道这和他没有关系，但是Bruce就是忍不住担心，该死的Alpha的保护欲，哥谭蝙蝠的正义。

“Mr.Wayne，Clark Kent，星球日报。”Alpha与Alpha之间的谈话本身并不愉快，大都会与哥谭的争论方向，也从来都不是他们来掌握的，谈话的分歧也是所能预料的，这种剑拔弩张的情形在一个Omega闯进来的时候，瞬间被提到最高点。“I love it. I love bringing people together.”Lex的身上并没有Omega的味道，但鉴于在所有人都知道他是个Omega的情况下，两个Alpha的信息素比拼得更加的激烈。只是苦了Lex，终于脸露难色，两个Alpha才收敛了信息素。Alpha的占有欲和保护欲，因为Omega而膨胀，也因为Omega而收敛，Lex终于得救般的继续耍嘴皮子。

Alfred很奇怪，什么时候，蝙蝠洞的日常任务多了一条监控Lex Luthor Jr.的，LexCorp的产业与Wayne集团的产业并没有冲突，而这位，属于大都会，即使是犯罪犯法，也是由超人来处理的。蝙蝠什么时候这么操心大都会的事？更何况，Lex的日常很正常，跟其他的总裁并无不一，上班，社交，下班，回家。

“LexCorp最近研发了消除AO标记的技术，需要双方共同参与，实验结果很好，但是其中不好的一点是，消除时，Alpha会承受很大的痛苦，而Omega则毫无影响，被许多组织指责为违反人权，对Alpha的不公平。Alfred，你知道这是为什么吗？”“因为Omega不会提出消除标记的要求，只会是Alpha提出的，标记是以忠诚为前提，也就是说，是Alpha的不忠才会提出消除标记。再加上，他本人是一位Omega。”Bruce点点头，“LexCorp一向以保护Omega出名，这次也不例外。”

“所以，我们公司要研发这项技术吗？”Wayne集团什么时候也打算做这类的产品？Alfred真的觉得他家少爷有点奇怪，但是鉴于他最近带女士回来的频率和以前一样，Alfred就没有多说什么。“不，要和LexCorp合作，继续开发这个项目，问题是要怎么说服他们放弃让Alpha受苦。”倒了一杯酒，Bruce难得轻松的不去思考任何严肃问题，无关生死，无关正义与邪恶，就只是放空脑袋，想着这早有把握的问题。“少爷，你别忘了时间，不然赶不回来。”Alfred慢吞吞地往上走，打算做饭。

Wayne和LexCorp联手的事被大肆宣传，Alpha们松了口气的同时，却也有了新苦恼，Wayne和LexCorp共同研发出来这个技术，一次消费过于高，让大部分有这种想法的Alpha望而却步。Lex随手把文件放在桌子上。这个根本不是他关心的问题，这个实验只是第一步，接下来的面对面才是他想要的。

“Mr.Wayne，Mr.Luthor已经到了你的办公室了。”Bruce在想自己到底是那根经搭错了？让Lex去他的办公室？虽然无奈，还是把车开进Wayne大厦，谁让自己一时口误的。

Lex很削瘦，这是众所周知的，更何况和Bruce比起来，更是Alpha和Omega的典型对比。Bruce看着站在窗边的Lex，一股Omega的气味细细地萦绕着，不浓，但足以让Bruce闻到。“Mr.Lex，你这一步走得很险。”“怎么说？”被知道来意的Lex并没有紧张，Bruce有些奇怪，他到底哪里来的自信。“如果我不答应呢？”lex的手随意的略过Bruce桌子上的饰品。“Mr.Bruce，你该知道，你不是唯一的人选。”Alpha天生的占有欲，“谁？”“这个你不需要知道，我向来择优而选，你是第一位。”

“如果我答应，我有什么好处？”朗姆的酒味稍稍压住了Lex散发出来的那一点点味道，“一个Wayne家的继承人？”“不，我不会让我的孩子有那样的生活的。”Lex并没有动手里的酒，他就像是个教师，循循善诱。“但是，你也没有办法和谁共度余生，不是吗，哥谭的蝙蝠？”Bruce不意外Lex会知道，从他开始调查Lex开始，Lex也在调查着他。“还有呢？”Lex似乎是随意的坐在了Bruce的办公桌上，Bruce觉得可能得好一阵子他不能在这张办工桌上工作了。“LexCorp虽然实力不如Wayne集团，但是我们的科技，比起Wayne集团有过之而无不及，这个也算是一种好处。”Lex依旧微笑着，这一切看似对Wayne集团都很有利，他差点都心动了，如果他不认识这个人的话。

“可惜，我还是不想答应。”Bruce有瞬间觉得自己像是个得寸进尺的混蛋。“为什么不呢？Wayne集团因为你，蝙蝠侠，而不能进入军事行业，而LexCorp恰恰相反，在军事行业有一定的影响力，这对你来说，不该是好处吗？”Lex把酒杯放在桌子上的时候，压到自己小尾指，迅速皱起的眉，在看向Bruce的时候舒展开了，但是Bruce还是看着他的手在轻轻地揉搓着。“而且只要一开始进行标记就好了，两个月，只要两个月，我的团队就可以配制出我被标记的信息素，到时我们就可以消除标记。两年，至多两年，我们就可以离婚，你继续当你的哥谭单身汉，考虑到你的夜生活的话。”

“被标记的Omega可不会提出消除标记.”Lex安静了一会，下巴在颤抖，Bruce看着他双肩下垂的样子，该死的特别想伸手抱住他，克制住你的Alpha本能。“Omega不会，但是Alpha会，婚前协议会，离婚协议书会。”还没结婚就准备好离婚了？Bruce特别想把自己按到冷水里冷静一会儿，只要一遇上Lex，他的Alpha本能就占了上风。镇静的Bruce能因为Lex的只字片言，在Alpha的冲动下，脑内出长篇大论。“告诉我，你的第二个人选是谁，能够让你做到这种地步。”Bruce故意释放自己的信息素，刺激得Lex一抖。“Clark。”不错，那个报社记者，不对，是超人。“为什么选我为第一，是因为Clark是绝对不会提出消除标记这回事的，对不对？”Lex在忍耐，他抬起了头站了起来，走向Bruce。“不错，与其没有十分的把握，不如选择难度更大的。Clark不会提出消除标记，但是你会。”“哇哦，天才推理家，为什么？”“Alfred不会喜欢我的，也绝对不会接受我的。”

Lex离开Bruce的办公室的时候，差点站不住脚，抱在他身后的Bruce甚至笑着说，需不需要你的助理上来扶你走？周身萦绕的Alpha的信息素估计要三四天才能自然消失。该死的，虽然知道是把自己搭进去的，但是他可不想丢脸。“我自己可以的，只要你放开我。”最后是谈妥了，甚至连婚前协议和离婚协议书都签了。“那好，后天中午，LexCorp和Wayne的产品发布会上见，Honey。”Bruce特意咬重最后一个字的音，然后在Lex后颈上的腺体上舔了一下，“一见面就释放信息素，你该知道，我不会轻易地放过你的。”

从Lex离开Wayne大厦时带着Bruce特有的Alpha气味，到产品发布会上同款的婚戒，话题越演越烈，Alfred也越来越头疼。他是希望少爷结婚生子，传宗接代，有人相伴终生，但他绝对不希望那个人是Lex Luthor Jr.，但是他没办法改变Bruce的想法。而Bruce也说过，和他相伴终生的不会是Lex Luthor Jr.的，他这样做只是因为，因为。。。。Bruce沉默的表情让Alfred更加觉得糟糕，少爷你自己更清楚。

Bruce走进饭店的时候，就察觉到有人在拍照，但也察觉到，Lex的气味旁边萦绕着另一个Alpha的气味，占有欲极强，甚至肆无忌惮，这让他的Alpha本能很是不悦。“Hey,dear。”一见面，Bruce就和Lex来一个法式热吻，忽略掉了另一个人，而另一个看着，却是赤裸裸的挑衅。“Bruce Wayne，我的未婚夫。”“Matt Field，LexCorp第二大股东Anne Field的独生子，最近正在学习一些公司的常务。”对面的年轻人不错，青年才俊，但是在Bruce Wayne的面前，甚至Alpha的气味都被掩盖下去了。“你好。”

“你匆匆忙忙叫我过来就是因为他？”Bruce看见茶几上有两杯酒，一杯似乎连动都没有动过。“是，虽然我一个人也可以搞定。但是你来的话更加的快，而，门口的记者肯定能拍个够，一石二鸟。”Lex把酒都倒掉了。“你的伤口都还没好，怎么又跑来跑去？”产品发布会后的第二天，Lex就遇到了袭击，幸好当时Bruce在身边，受了一些轻伤。怕疼的Lex在缝针的时候，哭得无声无息。“我不能再给Anne Field创造机会，她的手段做得都不错，我不能再这样掉以轻心。”

当Lex反驳完Bruce说的关于Alpha占有欲的言论的时候，时间已近半夜了。“你该走了，现在是哥谭蝙蝠的时间。”Lex和Bruce坐在沙发上，看着窗外平静如海的哥谭。Bruce换了个位置，几乎将Lex圈在怀里，“不，现在是Bruce Wayne的时间。”


	2. Chapter 2

事情出乎所有人的意料，甚至是Lex，太小看了Alpha和Omega之间的化学反应。

在发情的两天前，Lex被半要挟半哄的住进Wayne大宅，Bruce甚至说出了Omega更喜欢在充满自己Alpha的空间的这种理由。Lex一时心软答应了下来，然后后悔不迭。事后，Bruce也很疑惑自己为什么会有这样的想法，不过，看着报纸上，Lex走进Wayne集团的照片，Bruce感觉很好。

Lex与Alfred的相处很奇怪，毕竟Lex现在算是Wayne大宅的另一个主人，但是了Lex和Alfred都不想承认。Lex处理完助理发过来的文件，本来打算休息来着，三天的发情期需要极大的精力与体力。却被窗外的湖吸引过去，穿过了大片树林，在湖边坐着发起了呆。Luthor的老宅旁边也有一个湖，小时候的房间也能看见湖的景色，但他从来不被允许出门，自从他分化为一个Omega之后。而父亲时不时落在他身上的拳脚，让他几乎只能躺在床上看着湖，看着家里仆人的孩子在那里玩耍。

回到家的Bruce在Alfred的提示下，才看到在湖边坐着Lex，“三个小时，几乎没有动过位置。”Bruce拎着一件外套，便向Lex走去。初春的天气，不算冷也不热，但一动不动坐了三个小时，体温会下降的。夕阳下，Lex的背影很好看，细碎的光点在他的身后，或许朦朦胧胧。Bruce掂量再三还是叫了Lex，要吃晚饭了。

“发什么呆呢？”Lex接过Bruce的外套，毫不顾忌的享受着Wayne式的体贴。“没有。”“哦，没有？对着湖欣赏了三个小时的风景，还是一个人的？”Lex抬头看了一眼Bruce，嘴角挑起不屑的一笑。“欣赏风景，就算是一个人，或者两个人，一定不能跟你，看不到它的美丽，它的优雅。而且，三个小时可看不够这个湖的美丽，也就只有你，在它身边住了这么久，还欣赏不来它。”Lex转身再看一眼湖。Bruce伸出手挡在他的身后，怕他一不小心绊倒了，然后在Lex转身的时候，迅速的收回。

Alfred看着Bruce和Lex坐在一起吃饭，不禁有点感慨，虽然,和Bruce坐在一起这个人，他不怎么喜欢，虽然，气氛没有他想象中的那么好。但是，这个地方有多久没有这种场景了，常常只有Bruce一个人，甚至有好久，连Bruce也不愿意在这里吃饭。恩，明年可能还有一个小少爷或者小公主会在这里出现呢。

Lex发情的时候，是在他早上起床不久，他正想倒杯咖啡去看文件，却在倒一半的时候，双腿开始发软，后穴开始分泌出液体，热潮在他的体内渐渐复活。Alfred是个Beta，闻不到任何味道，Bruce正在晨浴，没一时半会也闻不到他。Lex挣扎着站了起来，扶着墙，往他的房间走去。第一阵热潮来临的时候，他坐在床边的地毯上，肚子开始绞痛，就像是十几年前，被父亲勒令不能吃抑制剂的时候，自己一个人蜷在床脚处，忍耐着疼痛，发着抖。抑制剂，他记得他的行李里面有抑制剂的，Lex挣扎着爬到衣柜旁边，想要翻出抑制剂。

Bruce从浴间出来的时候，就闻到了一股极其浓郁的Lex的味道，才反应到Lex已经发情了。Bruce的脸色很难看，该死的，Omega发情的时候，没有Alpha的安抚很难受的。他打开Lex的房门的时候，就看见Lex冒着冷汗咬紧牙关，发疯似的翻着那堆衣物。Bruce过去抱住Lex，“Lex，你在找什么？”Bruce慢慢释放出自己的信息素，试图安抚他。“好疼，我要抑制剂。”Lex停下动作，蜷在Bruce的怀里，贪婪地嗅着Bruce的味道，香根草和冷杉的味道过于厚重，差点让他被呛到。“没事，现在有我在，不用抑制剂。”Bruce把Lex抱到床上，一边吻掉Lex 脸上的泪水，一边解他的衣服。Bruce在解开自己的衣服的时候，有些颤抖，他的Alpha本能在脑中叫嚣着，操哭他，操哭他，他的本能却在心底提示自己，温柔点，Lex怕疼，你温柔点。

Bruce从Lex的唇一直舔咬到他的双乳，极尽所能的挑逗，双手也不放过的抚摸着Lex的身体，最后才探进他已经很湿的后穴，开始扩张。第二波热潮来临的时候，Bruce还没有插入,Lex因为疼痛在Bruce的怀里发着抖。“快点，TMD，你给我快点。”所有的Alpha都这么磨蹭的吗？Bruce抽出手指，带出一大堆液体，抱起Lex，将肉刃对准充分扩张的后穴，气势汹汹地顶了进去，Lex的内里柔软得不可思议，软得Bruce想感叹。肉刃尽根而没，擦过Lex的敏感点。Bruce的肉刃对得起他的身高，被Omega诱发而挺立的肉刃，顶得Lex说不出话来，每一次都擦过Lex的敏感点，再抽出，带着一滩透明的液体。Bruce的体力也对得起他哥谭蝙蝠的称号，在漫长的抽插中，Lex已经泄了两次，而Bruce却还没有打开Lex的意向。

Bruce将Lex放在床上，折成跪趴的姿势后，再次气势汹汹地顶了进去，直接顶在第二道穴口上，被顶住的Lex忍不住尖叫，因为呻吟了很久，他的嗓子已经有点哑了。Bruce不断冲顶着第二道穴口，试图打开它，“Lex，放松，让我打开它。”Lex抓着手下的被单，带着哭腔。“你，他妈的，别顶得，那么用力，我，怎么，放松？”Lex被顶得说话都断断续续的。“Lex，放松，放松。”Bruce的下身持续不懈的顶弄着，却还在一边舔咬Lex的敏感区，Lex的后穴咬得更紧了。“该死的，我，怎么放松？”在Bruce的不懈顶弄下，终于顶入了第二道穴口，被打开的快感，让Lex更加止不住嘴里的呻吟，毫无理智地扭摆着腰部，试图将Bruce含得更深。

Bruce的结开始膨胀的时候，Omega的本能让Lex害怕被标记，挣扎着要离开。“放开，放开，我不。”Bruce环着Lex的肩，固定住他，不让他乱动伤到自己。“Lex，放松，别怕，没关系的，让我标记你。”Bruce轻轻地用牙磨着Lex颈后的腺体。“不，Bruce，不，我做不到。。。。”Lex的哭喊在腺体被Bruce咬住的一瞬间停住了。消结的时间至少需要二十分钟，Bruce抱着Lex就那样跪坐着，舔着Lex凝出血珠的腺体。Lex过长的头发,因为汗水大部分贴在脸上，Bruce听着Lex喘着粗气，将他贴在脸上的头发拢好。“很累吗？要不要躺下来？”Bruce一向是个温柔的情人，就算他床上躺的是Lex。

Bruce动的时候，轻轻地拉动了卡在穴口的结，“不，别动。”结拉动着穴口，给Lex带出一股难以言说的酸痛。“就这样，别动。”Omega无力沙哑的声音总给Alpha不尽的满足。尽管Bruce知道，这是不对的，但还是很高兴。更何况，现在两个人身上相容的味道，更是极大地满足了Alpha的占有欲。

结变小之后，Lex迫不及待地想要远离Bruce，就算是只能躺在床上休息。Lex揉着自己的腰，连肠子都悔青了。在感觉到后腰上摸上一只大手后，也只是僵了一下，然后享受着Wayne式的服务。“你这样的体力可撑不过三天的发情期。”Lex抓住Bruce的手，转过身恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“我他妈的怎么知道你这么能折腾？”Bruce抽出自己的手，继续帮Lex按摩。“其实，我还能更折腾。”“操你的，Bruce Wayne。”Bruce加重了手上的力道，“就生理上讲，那是不可能的，只有我操你，亲爱的。”

发情期折腾了三天，Lex觉得自己丢了半条命，Bruce觉得自己神清气爽，Alfred觉得自己明年抱小少爷或者小公主有希望了。好吧，虽然这个所谓的‘夫人’有点差强人意，Lex在半夜的时候出来觅食，随口问了一句Alfred，“难道你不觉得你家少爷有时很不靠谱吗？”然后他们两个人就着这个话题严肃的讨论起来，虽然Alfred对Lex大部分不着边际，暗加讽刺的话嗤之以鼻，但对一些Lex的见解还是挺赞同的。直到Bruce出来找Lex，并且把Lex一把扛回房间，两个人才停止了吐槽，所谓Alpha的占有欲，是连自己的Omega和个Beta讲话都能生气的东西，所以你就别想Lex在发情期能有多轻松。

然后，两个人就继续过发情期之前的生活，偶尔哥谭和大都会两边跑，偶尔聊聊天，做做爱，毕竟，对男人来说，性，是一开始就欲罢不能的东西。Lex继续一边发展着公司，一边解决公司的内在麻烦，Anne Field是个老油条，Matt Field是个小油条，不能再标记Lex了，就会找其他的办法的。

Bruce在收到Lex已经怀孕两个月的消息的时候，也收到他又再次被人袭击，差点流产的消息。Bruce站在门口听着Lex的助理在描述当时的情况的时候，不知不觉的释放出自己的信息素，强大到差点令整一层的其他Alpha暴走，让Lex的助理，就算是个Beta，也能感受到那股令人不安的强大。“Mr.Wayne，麻烦你收敛一点，要是再继续上头条就更没完没了了。”Bruce才意识到自己做了什么。  
安静睡着的Lex就像是个天使，漂亮又柔弱，这样的Lex很少见，他通常都是尖牙利嘴的回驳每个人的话，或者一脸认真严肃的在实验室里做实验，或者带着假意的笑容和他的员工，他的客户，他的对手讲话。而安静的样子，Bruce少有的见过几次，恩，通常是因为Lex被他做睡过去了。

得知自己怀孕的Lex并不是很高兴，恩，Bruce自己也不觉得是件高兴的事，Lex在想自己的童年的时候，甚至有一瞬间的念头，不要这个孩子，但是在要开口的时候却停住了。反正这个孩子以后是Wayne家的， 至少目前看来，Bruce不会讨厌孩子，即使那个孩子会是个Omega。至少，Wayne家还有一个Alfred，能够命令Wayne当家的Alfred，他的童年应该会好过，就算他没有另一个父亲也会很好的。Bruce看着Lex皱着的眉毛，就以孕期前三个月不稳定的理由，把Lex拐回Wayne大宅。


	3. Chapter 3

怀孕八个月的时候，Bruce又把Lex拐回Wayne大宅了，说是危险期，需要照顾，Lex也知道自己现在的状态也不适合工作，好在Anne Field被自己控制的差不多了，虽然还没要除掉她。Lex很安心的在Wayne大宅里睡了起来。然而闹心的是Bruce Wayne，孕夫的情绪很不稳定，他说又说不得，骂又骂不得，Lex原本就尖牙利嘴，Bruce本来能勉强和他吵，现在连回嘴的功能都快消失殆尽了。更可恶的是，原本和Lex不对盘的Alfred这一次并没有站在他这一边，Alfred会在他和Lex吵得不可开交的时候，适时地补上两刀。Wayne家有一个Alpha，一个Beta，一个Omega，而Alpha处在食物链的最底端，心累的Bruce觉得还是去当自己的蝙蝠侠好了，至少他是蝙蝠侠的时候还是有人害怕他的。

原本说，Wayne家不过圣诞节的，只是某一天Lex午睡醒来的时候，看着壁炉里烧得很旺的火，“Batman，你什么时候就没有收过圣诞礼物了？”Bruce要出口的年年都收到，在想到Lex问的礼物应该是来自父母的吧。“不记得，应该是八岁那一年吧。”Bruce轻手轻脚的扶起Lex，按摩着他酸痛的四肢。“那我比较晚一点，十二三岁吧，应该。”然后Lex又陷入了漫长的沉默，十二三岁，正是青春期刚分化出第二性征的时候，他看见父亲恨铁不成钢的眼神，也感受到父亲落在他身上的拳脚，甚至闻到父亲身上难闻的Alpha气味。Lex忽然把自己挂在Bruce的身上，嗅着Bruce身上的味道。“怎么，忽然间爱上我了？”那语气，真是得意又欠揍的。

“Batman，你有底气说这话？话说，不肯消除标记的是谁，恩？”Bruce沉默了一会，“没有必要，反正该消除的时候会消除的。”Lex眯着眼看着Bruce，明显情绪有了变动。“是吗，还是希望我的第一人选没有选错。”Bruce还是继续帮着Lex按摩着腰身。“天才推理家什么时候错过，恩？”“从来没有，所以，Batman,不要成为我的第一个变数。”。。。。

Lex再次午睡醒来的时候，是在平安夜那一天，他是被一阵轻微的金属碰撞的声音弄醒的，睁开眼就看见Bruce蹲在已经熄灭的壁炉面前，正努力的打算要生火，而他的身上已经披有一条毯子。Alfred去订今天晚上要用的东西，客厅的东南角已经摆好了一株圣诞树。“Batman，你不会弄就不要弄，可以开暖气。”Bruce再次点着打火机，不认输的想要点燃那堆柴火。

Tim前三个月是黏在Lex的身边的，这让很多人无可奈何，特别是Bruce，要是Lex回去大都会，这意味着他一个人待在Wayne大宅里对着那一堆婴儿用品，而且他没有办法欣赏Lex带Tim的模样。Lex作为一个父亲不是那么合格，他没办法把心思放在Tim的身上，但是怀胎十月，两个人的身上还是有种联系。而且Tim也很依赖Lex，让Bruce是很想检查Tim的身上是不是有自动认爸的程序，不过好在有Alfred，在老管家的帮助下，两个人渐渐上手了，到Tim四个月的时候，Lex能一个人在大都会工作带孩子了，就是苦了Bruce，三天两头就往大都会跑。于是，大都会的记者都很开心，双总裁抱娃逛街这种街拍可不是很容易就到手的。虽然通常都是Bruce一手抱娃，一手推车，Lex跟在身后，各种交代助理什么事，什么事的。这画风，和说好的不一样。

Tim八个月的时候，Lex终于搞定LexCorp的事情，在Bruce的强烈的要求下，带着Tim回到Wayne大宅，但，Lex也没有让Bruce好过，在回来的前一天的星球日报上，有一张照片特别显眼，恩，就是Lex开着机车回到LexCorp，然后，恩，Tim被他挂在胸前。Alfred看到报纸的时候，差点没有两眼一背，气晕过去，他的Wayne小少爷啊！那天晚上，Bruce被Alfred追在身后碎碎念了整个晚上。当然，Bruce第二天的晚上也没有让Lex好过。

Tim喜欢趴在他两个老爸的肩上睡着，特别是Bruce，鉴于他那宽厚的胸肌和肩膀，好吧，Lex承认他自己也挺喜欢的。Bruce很喜欢Tim的这种习惯，所以每天晚上都是他哄Tim入睡的。Lex不喜欢，基本上只要Tim有赖在他身上的迹象，他就会把他丢给Bruce哄。通常，Bruce会接过孩子，让他靠在肩膀上，哼着不着调的曲子，在房间里慢慢的踱着步。偶尔看到Lex在看他，还有笑着说：“我还有另外一只手，需不需要也哄你入睡？”通常只会收到Lex的一个白眼，或者一段尖酸刻薄的嘲讽。

当Lex文件丢给他的时候，Bruce就知道，该来的总是要来的，Lex一身低气压的坐在他的面前。“你什么时候开始插手的？”你是说插手你和Anne Field的事的话是在登记结婚不久之后。如果你是说着手收购Anne Field的股票，是在得知你怀孕被袭击之后。“Bruce觉得自己并没与做错什么，哪个Alpha看到自己的Omega受伤会无动于衷？就算他知道Lex一定会不开心，但是他就是抑制不住要想Anne Field报复的心情。

“我可不知道什么时候Wayne集对LexCorp有兴趣了？”Bruce耸耸肩，“要不是对LexCorp有兴趣，你觉得这个计划我会答应吗？”Lex终于被哽住了所有的话，就只是看着Bruce。“凭Wayne集团的实力，为什么要收购LexCorp？”就目前来说，LexCorp是跟在Wayne集团的身后的，他们是该开始担心他们之间的竞争的。“商人的那一套，而且，LexCorp正在和Wayne集团合作，收购好过于竞争。”Bruce看着Lex发抖的身体，在想自己是不是玩过头了？

“Lex。。。。”“Mr.Wayne，欢迎加入LexCorp。”Lex过分安静地让Bruce害怕，Lex要是撒泼，打他都好，但是这种情况，却是Bruce最难预测到的。“Lex，你继续听我讲好嘛？”Lex离开的身影停了一下，还是选择了走开。Bruce无奈的找出另一个文件。“Lex，你就是多看另一份文件再生气？”一份股份装让书，Bruce收购的所有的Anne Field的股份，全部原价转让给Lex，Bruce已经签好名了，只要Lex签好名，文件就可以生效了。Lex停了一下，还是把文件扔回Bruce的身上。“不需要你的参与，我自己也可以搞定的。”Bruce拿着文件，一脸认真。“我原本没打算收购她的，就只是打算在暗中推波助澜，可惜，谁让她害得我差点失去Tim。”“还有你。”

“少爷，所以说，你到底为什么答应标记Lex Luthor Jr.。Oh god，甚至还考虑着和他生个孩子？”Bruce没有回答，只是任Alfred在那里喋喋不休。他很想回答Alfred，就只是觉得亏欠了他而已。不，你不是，他在心里和自己这样讲，你只是忘不了十几年前那个小男孩，你甚至不能忘记那一股味道。就算你那个时候没有标记他，你也没办法否认，在第一时间闻到那个味道的时候，你就无法控制疯狂的想要占有他，只是那个时候，你的理智占了上风，你告诉自己不能占有一个未满十八岁的孩子。但是，他妈的，他的气味对你的影响有多大，你知道吗？它甚至可以让你自傲的理智在再次闻到它的时候，断了弦，对着一个一无所知的可怜的记者无止境地散发你的Alpha味道。虽然后来知道他是第二人选的时候，你才毫无愧疚感，你所亏欠他的，是没能带他离开Luthor老宅，你可以不用这种方式还他的。你只是，只是，因为无法控制自己爱上他而已。但是，你不确定，Lex是否也会爱上你。所以，当那么好的机会出现时，你才会伸手不顾一切地抓住它。

“所以，你要告诉我，你所做的一切是因为你爱上了我？”Lex已经恢复了他平时的样子，尖牙利嘴，所有人都看不透的样子。“不，这和我爱你无关，如果你是要我这样说的话。”“既然你这么说了，为什么这么做？”Lex 的意图很明显，这让原本很有希望的Bruce很失望。“你就当做Alpha莫名其妙的占有欲吧。”Lex比任何人想象中的都要在意自己第二性征的事，Bruce知道，Lex在心里有多痛恨他自己是个Omega，那他就有多庆幸Lex是个Omega。“Bruce Wayne，我告诉过你，别把我当做一般的Omega，我也不需要你们Olpha的保护。该死的，自大的Alpha，我恨你们理所当然的操控Omega的人生，无论那个人你爱不爱？”

“我不是你的父亲，Lex。你清醒一点，不要把我和他混为一谈。”Bruce能理解这样偏执的Lex，但并不能纵容他。“被本能控制的Alpha有什么不一样吗？事实上，当一个Alpha手中的能力越强，权力越大的时候，他的Alpha本能就会越大。”现在Lex的耳朵都是红红的，连眼睛都泛红了。“Lex，我没有强迫你任何事，就连你怀孕的时候，我放任你在大都会工作，你甚至能够带着Tim在大都会主持LexCorp的事务，你怎么可以把我和一般的Alpha混为一谈，你怎么可以理所当然的说我在操控你的人生。该死的，你给我看清楚这些。”Bruce越说越靠近，就像是一片巨大的阴影笼罩着Lex。Bruce看着Lex低着头，忍不住想伸手摸摸他的脑袋。沉默到最后，Bruce不可闻的叹了一口气，把Lex抱在怀里，一只手插进他的头发里，抚摸着，一边在他的头顶上落着细碎的吻。“对不起，Lex，我为刚才说的话道歉。”

Bruce醒过来的时候胸口很闷，张开眼才发现Tim整个人趴在他的胸口睡的很香。Oh，God，他给Tim讲故事讲到两个人都睡着了。Bruce想着，这种以后还是交给Lex比较好。至于他，可以和孩子练练拳击啊，练练散打之类的。壁炉已经熄了火了，“Alfred，Alfred。。”自从去年为了给Lex点火被Lex嘲笑了一个圣诞后，Bruce就自动不再理会这些了。“Alfred在做糕点，不要吵醒Tim。”Lex拿着几张纸，走到壁炉前，在清好壁炉后，加了木块和木屑，在壁炉上摸出一只打火机。在他要点纸的时候，Bruce想开口说些什么，但最终还是什么都没有说。恩，Lex点的是他们的离婚协议书。

-END-

番外之为什么我的爸爸们没有结婚照

Tim不耐烦地纠了一下他脖子上的领结，有点紧。为什么参加婚礼要穿小西装？为什么他要当花童？他好想像弟弟那样被Daddy抱着就好了，额，Dad就算，他现在连弟弟都懒得抱了。Tim看着新郎挽着新娘缓缓地经过众人，走向神父，许下约定，许诺终身。然后他就被拖去各种拍照。话说，家里为什么没有Dad和Daddy的结婚照？

回程的路上，Tim帮还在咿呀咿呀学说话的Damian擦完口水后，问了正在开车的Bruce。“Daddy，为什么家里都没有Dad和你的结婚照？”Bruce一惊，还好Lex不在这里，“因为一开始的时候，Dad和Daddy没有想拍结婚照。”“那后来呢？”“后来，你Dad他觉得他穿礼服不好看，所以干脆就不拍了。”Bruce有点心虚，更加高兴Lex不在这里。Tim想象了一下那画面，确实身高不到一米八的Lex穿礼服不如高大的Bruce那么好看，“哦，也是。”Bruce的心更虚了。

“听Tim说，前几天你们讨论了关于我们结婚照的问题？”Lex刚从婴儿房过来，身上还带有Damian的奶香味，正躺在床上看书的Bruce僵了一下，不会吧，好不容易蝙蝠不出洞的日子，要花费在解释这种问题上？“Yep。”死就死，反正，车到山前必有路。“听Tim说，我们不拍结婚照的原因，是因为我觉得我穿礼服不好看，恩？”Lex整个人坐在Bruce的大腿上，挑衅的从上往下看着他。“Yep，实话实说。”Bruce已经把书扔在床头柜上，双手包着Lex 的臀，将他抱得更近。Lex一巴掌拍在Bruce结实的胸肌上，“你倒是挺着个肚子穿礼服拍结婚照啊，这到底是谁害的？”

“是我的错。”好在Lex并不是真的生气，Bruce的确说了原话，只是别人更容易想歪而已。“认错态度不错。但是，没那么容易放过你。”哦，Bruce大概知道Lex要做什么了，因为他的小弟弟已经开始兴奋了。“Uncle Bruce，别射得太快了。”Lex略尖利的牙齿磨着Bruce的脖子，痛并爽着。Lex的舌头略过Bruce的锁骨的时候，从尾椎骨而起的一阵快感，几乎将Bruce的理智都烧没了。一想到Lex那张能够杀死人的嘴正在他的身上四处作乱，Bruce觉得自己更硬了。“Little big boy，”Bruce的声音该死的动情，“你做好今天晚上不用睡觉的准备了吗？”


End file.
